Mentalist Episode Tag: War of the Roses, 4x15
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Jane and Lisbon really needed one more conversation about Erica. This is a more positive, optimistic tag than others out there. Give it a try; maybe you'll find some comfort for any disappointment. Spoilers, 4x15. No copyright infringement intended.


A/N: So, he kissed her after all! And you know what, despite my initial shock and awe, I'm all right with it. But what I really hate to see is so many fans of the show so verklempt about The Kiss. Have they just been reading too much fanfiction, where Jisbon is the norm? On the show, Jane and Lisbon are FRIENDS, and we shippers tend to read between the lines because we are romantics. That's why I think so many are having such a hard time with this. Sure, Erica is a murderer, but Jane is only a man, and Erica is gorgeous and seductive, intelligent, challenging and actually quite a bit like the old Jane. I can totally see why he was attracted to her. And for God's sake, even if it had gone even further with Erica, it's not like he's saving himself for Lisbon. She certainly hasn't saved herself for him, and her choice of partner was also somewhat nefarious.

Let me also say that I thought the acting was stellar in this episode, and even if you don't like Erica, you have to admit it is totally due to Morena Baccarin's deliciously wicked performance. And Simon Baker…his reaction after that kiss-oh, those eyes! They broadcast Jane's shock at what he'd done, that he'd felt more than he'd expected. His uncharacteristic speechlessness said more to me than any words he might have said. But you know what was the most telling for me that Jane had been totally drawn into that kiss? The fact that he'd been so focused on her that he'd dropped his suitcoat. Jane rarely forgets himself in that way. I found it to be totally refreshing and yes, hopeful. My tag will explain what I mean…

That being said, I still felt the need for one more conversation, and a little introspection on both Lisbon and Jane's parts.

**Episode Tag: War of the Roses**

She didn't like it, not one bit. They could have solved that case without Erica Flynn; maybe not as quickly, but Lisbon had every confidence in her team that they would have discovered the murderer eventually. But for some crazy reason, Jane had wanted Erica on this. Perhaps it was because he was bored, perhaps he felt challenged by the woman's equally devious mind—who the hell could know what that man was thinking at any given moment? It was downright infuriating.

But one thing she was sure of was that everything about the entire situation annoyed her, not the least of which was that a murderer had gotten free under their watch. But for Lisbon, it was Jane's blasé reaction to it all that rankled the most, had her hackles rising, so that by the time they'd realized Erica was well and truly gone, she didn't know whom she was more pissed off with, the black widow or Jane. And now, he wasn't being completely forthcoming about what he knew and when he knew it.

She'd left him in his attic tranquilly sipping his tea after neither confirming nor denying he'd had any _conscious_ knowledge aforethought regarding Erica's specific escape plan. Lisbon wanted to believe that he hadn't helped Erica, given their recent foray into the world of mutual trust, but it was his _unconscious_ desires that worried her. Lisbon saw how he'd looked at Erica, how the beautiful convict had looked at him, had felt the chemistry between them like a tangible thing. Lisbon had to remind herself that he was just a man after all, but it was still disappointing to her that he hadn't been as immune as she had hoped he was.

Lisbon had also allowed herself to be somewhat out of the loop, mainly because she had no desire to work with a murderess. So it struck her suddenly that something might have happened between them over the last three days that would explain why Jane wasn't nearly as braggadocios as he usually was upon cracking a tough case. He was somber and distracted, almost like he was after a Red John Case, complete with a retreat to the attic.

Lisbon stopped short on the stairs leading down from his hideout, her hand gripping the metal handrail convulsively. She turned her head to look back at the door at the top of the stairs. That had to be it. Jane was dealing with guilt or regret or both, and she had no doubt it was tied inextricably with Erica Flynn. She didn't think twice about entering the attic again unannounced.

Jane heard the sliding of the heavy door, at the same time he saw Lisbon's approaching reflection in the window before him. He grinned into his teacup; she couldn't leave this alone. Oh well, it was a welcome distraction from constantly reliving the feel of his lips on Erica's for the past forty-eight hours.

"Forget something?" he asked wryly, his back still to her.

_Here it comes…_

"Yeah," she said. "What went on between you and Erica Flynn?"

He slowly swiveled his chair around to face her. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Lisbon, especially when there's no cause for it."

"I don't believe you." She realized he could interpret what she'd said in a myriad of ways, but he just shrugged and took another sip of tea. They stared at each other a few weighty moments, before Lisbon finally cracked.

"What is it with that woman? She's a murderer, for God's sake, and she still manages to charm the birds from the trees—the _male _birds, that is. What is it about her that seems to enslave the male species so completely, even men like you who can sniff that kind of thing out a mile away?"

"I'm not enslaved," he said tightly. Lisbon caught his undertone of self-delusion, however, and gave an unladylike snort.

"Right," she said.

He forcibly relaxed his features and latched on to her curious reaction.

"You underestimate your own powers, Lisbon. With Erica, men are mainly attracted to her obvious physical attributes, and how she makes them feel about themselves when they're with her. It's all insincere and contrived though; men are a means to an end for her. But with you…You might ask what it is about yourself that inspires such strong devotion from members of my sex."

Her eyes narrowed. "What? Don't try to change the subject."

"I thought this _was_ the subject—your unfounded jealousy of a murdering sociopath." At her look of disbelief, he gave a mildly impatient sigh. "You need examples, eh? Okay, take Cho and Rigsby. They've risked their lives and jobs for you, namely to allow you to keep yours—and don't say it was only in the line of duty, because you know damn well they've gone above and beyond that on numerous occasions. And need I point out how Minnelli thought of you as a daughter, turning a blind eye on your blind eye about my monkeyshines. And we mustn't forget good old Bosco…"

She flinched at the mention of her dead friend, a man who'd confessed his love for her on his death bed. It still pained her to even think of him.

"And some men might even kill for you," Jane finished softly, his eyes meeting hers. She colored a little under his meaningful gaze. "That kind of loyalty goes much deeper than the superficial, Lisbon."

His point had hit home, but she was still unwilling to give up her quest for answers where Erica was concerned. She told herself it was because she was concerned for his well-being. It certainly could have nothing to do with being jealous.

"That's all very flattering, Jane, but I still think you're hiding something about you and Erica. If you didn't know her escape plans, I can't help thinking she at least tried something to get you off your game."

He hesitated a minute, then seemed to make up his mind. "In the spirit of Glasnost, I'll admit that she made certain…advances. But as you so rightly pointed out, I could smell her deception immediately, and resisted her blatant manipulation. And while my pride has taken a beating because she still managed to escape, you'll be pleased to know my virtue remains intact." He gave her a sheepish grin.

She eyed him closely, evaluating his sincerity. He did seem physically unscathed, but Lisbon's gut still told her he'd been affected emotionally by Erica much more than he'd let on. She wondered if he was down because Erica had managed to beat him in this most recent battle in their ongoing war of wits, or if something about her personally still weighed upon him.

"You sure you're all right?" she asked, giving him another chance to get everything off his chest.

"I'm fine," he said. "And feel free to say 'I told you so,' because it's certainly due you."

"I told you so," she said triumphantly, and he smiled, which in turn coaxed a small grin from her.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Not completely, but I'm sure that with you, that's the best I'm gonna get." She sighed. "We'll get her, you know, and she'll be in jail long after her hair turns gray and gravity takes its toll." It was a catty thing to say, but it made her feel better to say it nonetheless.

Jane chuckled, and, with the spark returning to his eyes, Lisbon felt suddenly that perhaps she'd made the colossal mistake of underestimating him. Erica might have tried to seduce him, but Jane was still Jane, somehow above such a woman's transparent sexual machinations.

"Good night, Jane. And don't stay up in this dismal place too long. It's cold and depressing."

"Good night, Lisbon, and seriously, thanks for your concern."

She nodded and left again, and he swiveled back to face the rain spattered window. The lies had come surprisingly easily to his tongue, given how diligently he'd been working to be more honest with her. In truth, he _had _been tempted by Erica Flynn, had briefly given in to the siren call of her fathomless eyes, the sweet warmth of her lips.

He'd come to realize that the kiss hadn't been about Erica Flynn so much as it had been about himself. (Oh, how Lisbon would roll her eyes if she knew how he thought once again that everything was about him.) He was capable of feeling, capable of being tempted by a woman. It was at once wonderful and terrible. The last woman to even come close had been Kristina Frye. She'd been an awkward foray into the world of women again, but when she'd been taken by Red John, he'd reverted back inside his shell, protecting future prospects from the curse that came with dating him. And he'd also been protecting himself from the pain and guilt of losing another love to Red John.

Then came Erica Flynn. He'd been more physically attracted to her than to Kristina, more intellectually challenged, the latter making Erica all the more intriguing. There had been something exciting about how seamlessly they'd worked together too. In another life, another time, he would have completely fallen for a woman like her.

Jane wore no blinders, however. Erica was about as far from perfect as a woman could morally be, but then again, who was he to judge? He'd conned and manipulated people and even killed in cold blood just as she had. Unlike him, she'd just been unlucky in her choice of lawyer.

So he'd kissed her, given in to temptation for just a few seconds. For once, Jane decided he wasn't going to beat himself up about it. He'd been curious, and Erica had been both dangerous and safe at the same time. (Dangerous for obvious reasons; safe because it would be impossible to have a relationship with a fugitive.)

Jane was by no means ready to admit that he'd moved on from his wife—it was still too painful to even contemplate—but deep within him stirred a renewed sense of hope. Someday, after he'd put Red John in the ground, maybe he would be able to have a somewhat normal life again. There were other more available, more acceptable women out there, and if his experience with Erica had taught him anything this go-round, it was that he found he was now somewhat partial to feisty brunettes.

Jane sipped his tea, his thoughts drifting idly back to Lisbon. She'd been jealous all right, endearingly so. As the rain continued to patter soothingly against the window, he began to mull over exactly why that realization was suddenly so damn interesting to him.

**END**

A/N: See? If you look at things in the way I've suggested, you can see that Jane's kiss with Erica was a baby step toward a real relationship with someone more suitable. Simon Baker has said he didn't want Lisbon to be his rebound from his wife, and we all know rebounds rarely take. Well, Erica just might have taken care of that role for us. Then again, I'm an eternal optimist. So shoot me.

Until next week, thanks for reading!


End file.
